George Cry
George Cry (ジョージ・クライ Jōji・Kurai?), also known as President Cry (レジデント・クライ Purejidento・Kurai?), is the main antagonist in Hugtto! Pretty Cure who is the president of the Cryasse Corporation. He dreams of creating a world where everyone is eternally happy. To achieve his goal, George sends out his subordinates to get the Mirai Crystals. Info *Season:Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Age:47 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Purple/Yellow *Hair Color:Black *Homeland:Cryasse Corporation *First Appearance:Episode 1 (As Cry), Episode 8 (As George), Episode 23 (As George Cry) *Theme Color:White *Voice Actor:Junpei Morita History Appearance At first, before returning as president of Criasu in episode 23, His position was taken by a shadow of himself. This version is shown to have long grey hair and bright red eyes. In this time as George wandered around Hagukum, he wore a white top with black pants and shoes. After making his return George wore more formal clothing composed of a white top with a pale yellow design lining the neck and a pair of black pants with indigo fabric lined in gold wrapped around his waist. His dark indigo point-toe boots have silver detail and a yellow gem sewn to the middle. Over his outfit is a pale blue jacket with indigo designed lining and three sets of straps at the middle. The lapel is black and has a yellow gem on each corner to match his sleeve cuffs. On the left shoulder is a pad with a silver button, while the right shoulder gains a black and gold section attached to an indigo pleat fabric and cape. He has black hair and small eyes. His face makes him appear tired and aged. Personality He is a gentle and kind man and always holds a book with him. He confesses to Hana that his dream is a future where everyone is smiling. His aims to achieve this dream by freezing time so that nothing can move forward and happiness stays static. However, it turns out that his kindness is a facade. In fact, he’s actually a delusional man who’s extremely obsessed on accomplishing his dreams with every method, no matter how unethical it is. He even tried kidnapping Hugtan for the latter’s presumable powers just to satisfy his obsession of shaping an impeccable future. He is also cold and unfaithful, since he cheated on Papple without any remorse. Despite this twisted outlook, George seems to have a deep interest in Hana and often stalks her. During his investigations, he always sees her based by intrusion or pure coincidence. The connection was empathized by flowers; George paints a flower scenery on the canvas, which signifies his attachments and dreams as well as Hana's Cure form which is represented by the aforementioned flowers. This was enforced by their shared dream and George seemingly loss of his loved one from the future that motivated his actions. Abilities He has the power of turning the Tomorrow Powerer of the Mirai Crystals and the PreHearts into darkness. He uses this power to freeze time to ensure everyone has eternal happiness. Etymology George's last name, Kurai (クライ?) comes from 暗い and means "dark" or "gloomy". The name George itself comes from Greek and means as much as "farmer" and "to cultivate". Trivia *He share similarities with Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica; ** Both possesses time related powers; Homura capable of freezing and unfreezing time at certain points at will wears George conducts large scale time freeze using Toge-power. ** Both loses someone precious to them in the original timeline, leading to their actions and motivations. Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Final Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Cryasse Corporation